The Only Exception
by oOSimplyPefectionOo
Summary: A Baby Daddy for xxAhiruHoneyxx


_" When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry. And curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched. As he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that. She would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised. I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. "_

* * *

><p><em><em>

**| How You Met |**

Staring out the window of the Hogwarts Express, a smile tugged at the corners of Nia's lips. This was her fourth year of Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to get there. Her brother had already came two years before and she had felt jealous that he was going before her. But that's what happens when someone is two years older than you. But now it was her time. Her mother had been so happy, yet sad, that her daughter was going. Her mother had cried, and it was rather embarrassing.

Finally, the horn of the train sounded, letting all of the students know that they had arrived at Hogwarts. The brown haired girl jumped up from her spot and was the first person to be outside. Actually she had run into a boy with platinum blonde hair. The young first year let out a squeak, stumbling back. "Ah! I'm so sorry." she said, her tan cheeks filling with color. "I wasn't watching where I was going..."

The boy looked down at her, before shrugging it off. "Whatever." he said, before walking away. Nia frowned, before racing up beside him, grabbing ahold of his arm, causing the boy to turn around and stare at her. "You're suppose to say, 'Oh. It's no problem. It was probably my fault.'" she pointed out, her brown eyes staring into his own grey ones.

The boy just rolled his eyes before saying, "It's all right. Happy now?"

Nia smiled, letting go of his arm, and pushing her hands into her pockets. "Now, was that so hard." she asked, ending with a cute giggle. The boy just rolled his eyes, before he walked off once again. "Hey!" Nia shouted running after him. The male first year looked back at her, slowing his pace only slightly. "What do you want now?"

Nia slowed to a walk, so she was walking beside him, a smile on her face. "My name is Nia. Nia Hotori. What's your's?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p><em>" But you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. "<em>

* * *

><p><strong>| How He Told You<strong>__

__It had been a long time. A long time since Nia had smiled. She missed Draco. She missed him so much. But he became a Death Eater and left the school. It was horrible actually. The girl, in her first year, their first conversation, she wanted to become Draco's friend. And then he was sorted into Slytherin. And she Gryffindor. It wasn't like she minded or anything. She enjoyed being in Gryffindor. She had made so many friends. Even with Luna Lovegood, Loony Lovegood, who is in Ravenclaw.

But it didn't feel the same without Draco. Slytherins and Gryffindors, they weren't suppose to be friends. They weren't suppose to talk to each other. Slytherins and Gryffindors, they just didn't get along well. And Draco had proven that. During their first year, Nia thought it was stupid for her not to talk to Draco. So she went and talked to him. It had ended horribly.

Draco had said, 'Why would I want to talk to some stupid Gryffindor? All you are is a blood traitor." And he walked away. It had left Nia in tears, and Hermione comforting her. Nia hadn't understood what had happened. She thought that she and Draco had hit it off at their first conversation. He had even smiled at her. Not one of his cocky smiles, but a true smile.

But now it didn't matter. He would never care for her. And she'd never see him again. During the previous years, Nia hadn't been around Draco, but she had developed feelings for him. It had hurt when she saw Draco go to the Yule Ball with Pansy. But at least Nia hadn't been left alone and went to the ball with George Weasley. But it still hadn't felt the same.

Nia wiped away her tears, as she stepped outside of the school, into the courtyard. She wasn't suppose to be outside, but why did she care? Even if the Death Eaters came and tortured her, she wouldn't care. It would be better to die. Since she couldn't have Draco, then what was the point of living. She didn't love anyone else. So it didn't matter.

"What are you doing out here?" a voice suddenly rang through the air, drawing the attention of Nia who was currently sitting on one of the stone benches, having been staring up at the stars.

"I-I..." the girl froze, having recognized that voice. Even if had been a while since she heard it. The owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows, to show the one and only Draco Malfoy. "Draco? What are you doing here?" Nia squeaked, standing up and rushing over to him.

No matter how hard she had tried. She had never been able to stay mad at him. In all truth, she was just happy to see him again. Her arms instantly wrapped around Draco's neck, in a hug, her body pressed flush against his own. "I-I thought that... I'd never see you again." she managed to get out from between her sobs.

Draco was practically frozen in place, not sure what to do. He had come to Hogwarts to give a letter to Snape from his father. He could have used an owl, but he had wanted to get out of his house as fast as possible. And he had just wondered across the courtyard and found Nia here. Slowly, his arms moved, wrapping themselves around his waist. He didn't want to admit that he missed her. He didn't want to admit that he loved her...

"I came to deliver a letter to Snape... from my father." Draco said, his chin resting ontop of her head.

Nia nodded her head in understanding, her grip on him tightening. She had missed him so much, that it wasn't even funny. She had felt so empty with him not around. "I missed you Draco."

Draco blinked, before his eyes closed, his arms tightening around her waist. "I-I missed you too Nia. I missed you so much. I'm sorry that I left. But I had to. I had done something horrible and I couldn't stay here. But if I hadn't done that, then he... he would have killed me. And I don't want to die. At least not yet. And -"

Draco was about to carry on with him rambling, but a pair of soft lips stopped him before he could. Draco blinked surprised, but he didn't object. He kissed Nia back, his arms tightening around her waist. Soon the two parted, and Draco let out a happy sigh, his forehead resting against her own.

"I love you, Nia." he mumbled, his cheeks heating up in an instant.

Nia's tan cheeks also heated up, and she looked away from a second, silently thanking the heavens. She looked back at Draco, a smile on her face. "I love you too, Draco."

* * *

><p><em>" Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul. That love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone. Or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this. Keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk. "<em>

* * *

><p><strong>| How It Happened<strong>__

__A sigh of content parted Nia's lips as she laid back on Draco's bed. It was finally Christmas break and she came to stay with the Malfoys. Well actually it was only she and Draco in the house. The reason for this, was because Draco's parents were both gone to do something with Bellatrix for The Dark Lord.

Not that Nia minded. She had to admit that this was rather nice. The girl snuggled in closer into the pillows, breathing in Draco's wonderful scent. She twisted around, so she was laying on her side, looking at the door, waiting for Draco to come back. Yes Nia was worried about her friends, Harry, Hermione and Ron, but she knew that they could take care of themselves. She knew that they would one day defeat Voldemort.

The door opened and in came Draco, who's shirt was unbuttoned, a smirk coming upon his lips. "That position you're in is so arousing." he said, his voice husky and low, as he moved over towards the now blushing girl.

"W-well... I-I was just laying down, you know." Nia mumbled, as she crawled over towards the edge of the bed. She recognized that look in Draco's eyes. The look of lust.

And he wanted her.

But she wasn't sure if this was right. They were so young. Well they weren't that young... the two of them were already eighteen... so did it really matter. Did it?

"D-Draco... we shouldn't- Ah!" the girl let out a cry of shock as she was suddenly pushed down to the bed. "We're old enough." he mumbled in her ear, his hands pinning her own above her head.

"Do you really think we are Draco?" Nia asked, letting out a soft pur as one of Draco's hands moved down, rubbing her breast through the tight material of her shirt. "Yes. I think we are."

Draco captured Nia's lips in a passionate kiss, before she could even say anything. Nia kissed back, her back arching and her hands lacing in Draco's hair, his hands having slipped under her shirt. She shivered at his touch. Soon the two had parted, both needing to breath.

As Nia caught her breath, Draco began nibbling softly at her neck. "A-alright," Nia moaned, before clothes were removed in a frenzy...

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, pulling his fingers out from her entrance, the girl below him withering, wanting something, anything!, inside of her. "Y-Yes." she moaned, staring up at the blonde above her with lust filled eyes.

Draco nodded, before sliding into the girl, earning a soft cry. Not from pleasure, not from pain, but a mix of both. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time. "D-Draco," she gasped, her hips bucking up into the blonde's as he began moving in and out of her at a sluggish pace, waiting for her to tell him, or just let him know, that it was alright to move faster.

And know he knew.

Draco quickened his thrusting, thrusting into her at a rather hard and fast pace. It had Nia moaning loudly in pleasure, her back only arching alittle higher. Each thrust making her back arch a tiny bit higher. "A-ah... ngh," Nia groaned, her head turned to the side. Her small hands moved to grip the bed sheets on each side of her, trying to find something to hold onto, but it seemed to be good enough.

Draco grunted with each thrust, moving as hard into her as he could. This causing the head board to hit the wall. He sure was glad that both of his parents were gone. He didn't want anything, or anyone, to ruin this moment. Draco's hands moved down to grip the girl's hips, pulling them up so he could earn deeper entry.

"A-a-ah, Draco! I-I'm so close!" Nia cried out, her hips moving, trying to keep up with the boy's fast pace. This caused a smirk to come upon Draco's face. He slammed into her harder, causing Nia's moans to come out as screams now.

"Come for me, Nia," Draco murmured huskily into her ear, his tongue coming out to lick the shell of her ear. With one last thrust, Draco came shooting his seed deep inside the girl, none of the semen coming out, and Nia falling back onto the bed, panting and withering in pleasure of the after effects.

"D-Draco." Nia whispered, her voice barely being able to be heard. But at least Draco was close enough to her, that he could hear her.

"Quiet," the grey eyed male mumbled, placing a finger against her lip. "Don't talk. Just sleep." he said, before falling down beside her, pulling her against him. "Night... Draco..."

* * *

><p><em><em>_" But you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. "_

* * *

><p><em><em>**| How You and Draco Found Out**__

__"Ugh... my stomach hurts like hell..." Nia grumbled, bending over the trash can. Currently Draco's mother was behind her, holding back the girl's hair. Usually a house elf would be doing this, but the Malfoys had lost their elf during Draco's second year, thanks to Harry Potter.

"I think you're sick darling." Narcissa said, as Nia washed her mouth. Narcissa wasn't happy about Draco's pick of women. Why? No one would ever no. But it was probably because Nia wasn't a pureblood and would be tainting the Malfoy family blood.

"What do you think is wrong?" Nia asked, groaning softly as she leaned back against the sink.

Narcissa bit her lip, before pulling out her wand, having finally gotten it back after the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. And thank goodness that happened. Voldemort was finally gone and everyone was happy. The woman walked towards the girl, her wand lighting up and she moved it over the girl's stomach. Once done the woman stepped back and something erupted from the end of her wand.

Narcissa stumbled back, a gasp parting her lips. Nia let out a cry of shock and grabbed ahold of the woman before she could fall. "Narcissa! What's wrong?" Nia asked, a look of worry and confusion crossing the girl's face.

The older woman looked at the girl and mumbled, "You're... you're pregnant."

"What?" two voices said at once. Nia turned around to see Draco at the door. Nia bit her lip. 'Oh gosh... What will Draco think?' she thought, but said, "Please don't leave me..."

Draco looked over at Nia, before walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry. I'd never leave you." he said, running a hand through the girl's hair. Narcissa on the other hand, ran off to tell Luicus the news.

Shouting could be heard.

* * *

><p><em><em>_" I've got a tight grip on reality. But I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. "_

* * *

><p><em><em>**| Delivery**_** |  
><strong>_  
>Nia smiled, resting her hands upon her stomach. She was due any time this week. That much she knew. And she and Draco were prepared. The girl couldn't wait to welcome her daughter or son into the world. They had wanted it to be a surprise. The two had already decorated the baby's room in their new home.<p>

Yes the two had a home. Their very on, rather large, mansion. And they colored the walls a soft sea foam green. This way if it was a boy or a girl, then it didn't matter, because that color could be used for both. And feeling that it was needed, by both parties, the two had married. Everyone from their year at Hogwarts and a few below had come to the wedding.

Just as the two's lips were about to touch, a sharp pain surged through Nia's body and something wet dribbled down her legs. "D-Draco." the girl gasped, making Draco blink in surprise. "I-it's time..."

Nia laid back on her hospital bed, a smile on her face. All of her friends were around her. Luna, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Tia. And most importantly Draco and Scorpius. Draco and Nia's new baby. The baby had bleach blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Just a picture perfection, perfection.

Tia currently held the baby in her arms, and softly poked his cheek. "He's... so squishy." she giggled, before handing the baby back to Nia. "Don't do that." Harry said, with a laugh, lacing his hand with his fiance's.

"He's perfect." Nia mumbled, stroking the baby's cheek, Draco sitting beside his two family members.

"Perfection." Tia corrected in a matter of fact tone, earning herself a flick to the forehead from Harry.

* * *

><p><em>" You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. "<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>**| Future**_**|**_

"Come on Scorpius!" Nia's mature voice rang through the air, waiting impatiently for her son. The blonde nodded, following after his mother, the two of them making their way through the crowds of people. Draco was currently handling Yumi, Tsuki and Maria, who were all mad that their brother was going to Hogwarts and they weren't.

Yumi had curly beach blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Tsuki had straight brown hair, brown eyes and peach skin. Maria had, like her mother, curly short brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Well she had gotten a mix of her father and mother's eye colors.

"Have fun at Hogwarts Scorpius. Next year Yumi is coming with you. You better watch over her." Nia said, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the boy's forehead.

Scorpius blushed, looking away from his mother. "Why don't you just save that for next year?" he asked, helping his mother put his trunk and ferret on the train.

"Your mother is right, Scorpius. When your sister go to Hogwarts, it's gonna be your job to watch after them." Draco said, hugging his son, before letting the three other girls hug their brother.

"Bye Scorpius!" Tsuki and Maria both said at the same time.

"I'll show you up next year, brother," Yumi said with a smirk.

"Like to see you try." the only male said, before getting on the train. He wondered off to go and find his compartment, before taking a seat. He waved at his family, as the train sounded and it went off.

"We did good." Draco said, his arm winding around Nia's waist, her hands on Tsuki's shoulders, Maria and Yumi, but running after the train and waving.

"I have to agree with you on that."

* * *

><p><em>" And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. "<em>

* * *

><p>Sorry for all mistakes that may have appeared. I never have enough time to reread any of my writings. I should probably work on that, shouldn't I?<p>

Hope you enjoyed ~


End file.
